Korea
by Klainelover913
Summary: One rainy afternoon, I an is sitting, pondering the events form Korea several years ago when the last person he expects show up his door. Rated T for dark themes.


**Hello! I thought of this little one shot earlier. I hope you like it. It has dark themes, so be aware. I'm thinking of doing more of these. I love Amian. Let me know what you think of this. It is my first 39 Clues story. Sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Ian's POV

I sat in my room alone. Natalie was off at the sap and it was my day off I give myself from all the work I have to do. Being 20 and the leader of the Lucian branch of the Cahill family isn't an easy task. I wasn't completely alone, though. My pet Chihuahua, Rusty, was sleeping on my lap. I adored Rusty, but he was quite lazy. With nothing to do, my mind started to wander. It wandered back to the same thing it always did. Korea. I know it was 7 years ago, but I couldn't help it. Amy Cahill was the most perfect girl in the world. Her auburn hair and jade eyes made the perfect combination. I shouldn't have left her in that cave. It was the stupidest mistake I've made. That's saying something because I've made plenty of mistakes over the years. Everyone makes them, and then is forced to live with them. I haven't seen Amy in a couple months, but I never got a chance to have a good conversation. All of the leaders of the branches: Amy, Jonah, Hamilton, Ted, and I have meetings over Skype every few months. Other than that, we never deal with each other directly. The second in command handles that. The leader's job is to supervise, handle the behinds the scenes things, and give orders. Natalie is my second, Jonah's second is Phoenix, Hamilton's is Madison, Amy's is Dan, and Ted's is Ned. Both boys have been cured of their problems.  
I felt a tug of loneliness. Dan and Nat were 'secretly' dating, but everyone knew. Reagan was dating Phoenix, Ned had a girlfriend named Aliya, and Madison was dating a guy named Alex. The leaders had to keep their personal lives secret to avoid any new enemies having leverage. I was single and I knew Amy was dating Jake. I was sure the others had found someone as well. There have been a few girls throughout these 4 years since we beat the Vespers, but my heart was never truly into any of them. They were pretty, but nothing compared to Amy.  
Suddenly the doorbell broke me out of my thoughts. I glanced out my window at the driveway to the mansion. There were no cars and it was pouring rain. I wasn't expecting anyone. I walked downstairs to the front door. The person in the doorway was the last person I'd expect to see. Standing in my doorways, soaking wet and crying, was none other than Amy Cahill.

"Amy?" I asked as if my eyes were betraying me.  
"Hi, Ian," she said, staring at her shoes.  
"Come in," I said. She was already wet and it was cold outside.  
"Thanks," she said, sniffling.  
"I'll go get you a towel," I said, "I'll be right back." I turned and briskly walked to the first level bathroom. It was beyond a full sized bathroom. It was a double sized one. I grabbed one of our imported towels and walked back to her.  
"Here," I said, wrapping the towel around her.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"Why are you here?" I asked politely.  
"Can we sit down somewhere?" she asked.  
"Sure," I said, "we can go to the kitchen."  
"Thanks," she said.  
"Follow me," I said. I lead her to the guest kitchen. It was a standard size, but the cupboards were stocked.  
"Would you like some hot cocoa?" I asked.  
"That would be nice," she said.

Ten minutes later, we were sipping on cocoa and eating homemade cookies. I hadn't had many as a child, but my butler was quite good at making them. I always had his chocolate chip cookies in our house.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask.  
"You promise to keep this between us?" she asked.  
"I promise," I said, "within reason."  
"Okay," Amy said. She pushed up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. They were covered in bruises. She stood up and pushed up jean legs. The had similar bruises. The worst came when she pushed up her shirt and her ribs were wrapped up in cloth and her stomach covered in bruises.  
"Oh my god, Amy!" I exclaimed, "What the hell happened?"  
"Jake," she whispered.  
"He did this?" I said, filled with rage.  
"Yes," she looked down at her feet.  
"How long has this been going on?" I asked, keeping my voice calm. I was trained to do that. It was hard because I was angry. Amy muttered something I couldn't understand.  
"How long?" I asked again. Again, she mumbled.  
"Amy, love, please tell me," I said, putting my hand under her chin and lifting her head so her jade eyes met my amber ones.  
"A couple years," she admitted, sheepishly.  
"A COUPLE OF YEARS?" I said, losing it, "Amy, you're lucky to still be alive."  
"Yeah, I'm the lucky one," she said, clearly keeping something from me.  
"Amy, what happened? Why'd you leave?" I asked.  
"I - I was pregnant," she said, fighting back tears, "I hadn't told him yet. He - he came home drunk. I was mad and I started yelling at him. He hit me. He kept hitting me. He kept going. He kicked my stomach a couple times, and them I felt this great pain. I - I saw all the blood. He did too, so he left and went to his room. I went to the bathroom. There was so much blood. I miscarried. I lost her." Amy was sobbing, her hands placed over her stomach.  
"Oh my God, Amy," I said, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe what you must feel. Have you been to the hospital?" She shook her head.  
"Amy, you need to go," I said, "before further damage happens and you can't have any more kids."  
"Like that'll have happen," Amy said, "I never left because I know I'll never find anyone else."  
"Amy, that's not true," I said.  
"Oh really," she said, "tell me one person who would ever date me."  
"Me," I said.  
"You? Is this a joke?" she asked.  
"Amy, I think of what happened in Korea all the time. I really did like you, I still do," I say, "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you and Dan."  
"Ian, it wasn't your fault," she said, "You were brainwashed."  
"Well, I still have to take responsibility for what I did," I said.  
"Ian, I'm not looking for a new relationship yet," she replied.  
"Why don't we start by being friends," I said.  
"I'd like that," she said.  
"Come on," I said, "I'm taking you to the hospital."  
"Alright," she said, "you're right. I want kids in the future."  
"You'll make a great mother."  
"You'd be a good father," she said.  
"What makes you say that?" I say.  
"You just made me feel a lot better," she said.  
"That was the goal," I said, pulling her into a hug


End file.
